Opposites Atrract
by endless-reverie
Summary: Basically a Trish & Jeff fanfic...i know i'm terrible at summaries lol so if you love the pairing like I do, read on my friends & let me know whatcha think! sorry first few chapters are short but they will get longer & better...i promise!
1. Chapter 1

The Dreamer…

* * *

The arena was huge. New York City, Madison Square Garden. This is the place where many wrestlers dreamed to be and he wasn't taking it for granted. This was his dream since he was a kid, to be in the

WWE. Jeff Hardy was only twenty two years old and he was considered a fresh face to the business, only being there for six years. Him and his brother were the newest tag team, The Hardy Boyz. Jeff sat in the

middle of the ring. It was only 5:30 p.m., the show didn't start for another three hours and a half. He observed his surroundings. He saw empty seats for miles, but he knew by tonight there wouldn't be an empty

seat in the entire arena. He heard the ropes creak and he glanced back to see his friend Amy Dumas entering the ring. He smiled. Amy just signed with the WWE. She was a young fiery redhead, eager to get into

the ring. Jeff knew her for about two years now, they were good friends. Amy took a seat next to Jeff. "What's up Jeffro?" He grinned and replied, "Nothing much Ames. Just observing." Amy nodded her head and

sat with Jeff in silence. She didn't want to disturb his peace. Jeff was eccentric to say the least. His appearance showed it very well. Jeff was 6 foot 1 with multi-colored hair down past his shoulders, piercing green

eyes and a style all his own. The young Hardy was not afraid to be himself and some admired him for that, while others envied him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beauty…

* * *

"Hey Trish! You're on in ten!" She nodded her head and turned back to the mirror. She was all set and ready to go but on the inside she felt sick. She was terrified and excited all at the same time. Tonight was

her very first "real" match. Sure, she had been in little catfights or, interfered with someone else's match, but tonight was her very first match on her own. She was officially done with T&A and it was time for her

to show the fans just exactly who she was. She stood up and made her way to the ring. She waited patiently by the gorilla, waiting for her theme music to hit so she could make her entrance. Trish was a petite

blonde Canadian with a lot of heart. She was 5 foot 4 with honey blonde hair down to her mid back, hazel brown eyes and a body to die for. Trish smiled nervously to herself as her music hit and she headed

toward the ring. She was just hoping she didn't mess up, too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Worlds Collide…

* * *

It was 11:23 p.m. and RAW just finished taping. Jeff was leaning against the wall outside the locker room, waiting for Matt and Amy to come out. He could hear them giggling and he smiled to himself. Matt and

Amy had been friends for as long as Jeff and Amy but Matt liked her and Jeff knew it. He never bothered to say anything though, when his brother decided to tell him he would but Jeff would wait patiently till

then. He looked around the halls, watching the few wrestlers evacuate the building. Some were going to go out and chill, while others were going home to the hotel to sleep. Jeff's eyes stop wondering when

they landed upon a beautiful blonde bombshell. He'd seen her before but never actually spoke to her, though he didn't realize it, he was staring. She seemed sad. He thought for a moment before he decided

to walk over to her. He approached her slowly, hesitant. "Hey darlin', is everything okay?" He asked softly. Trish glanced up, her voice caught in her throat, he was dazzling. His green eyes so soft and sweet.

She shook her head, smiled and replied, "Oh, um yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all." He nodded his head and smiled a brilliant smile. "Alright, I just didn't want to see such a beautiful face with such a

sad expression." Trish blushed and smiled shyly. "By the way I'm Jeff. It was rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm sorry." Trish smiled, he was such a gentleman. "I'm Trish. It's nice to meet you Jeff." He

smiled and replied, "The pleasure is all mine." Trish giggled. "Jeff, you ready to go!?" Matt called out from down the hall. Jeff turned around and shouted "Yeah bro, be right there!" Trish smiled up at him. "I

guess I should get going." Trish nodded and replied, "Okay." He smiled down at her, nodded his head and turned around toward Matt. As he walked away he turned around and his eyes met Trish's. She smiled

a sweet smile and bit her lip. He chuckled and turned around. Matt gave him a puzzled look, "What are you laughing at man?" Jeff glanced up and replied, "Nothing.." He smiled and shook his head.

Matt glanced at Amy and she laughed, "If I didn't know any better I'd say your brother is flirting with Trish Stratus." Matt turned around and saw Trish heading in the opposite direction. He raised an

eyebrow and turned to Amy. "She's not Jeff's type." Amy laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say Matt, whatever you say."

* * *

Trish opened the door to her hotel room and set her bags down. She jumped into the shower and changed into a more comfortable outfit. She was bummed that she lost her match but on the bright side, she

did happen to meet a very cute, sweet guy. She smiled at the thought of Jeff. She wasn't very tired so she decided to head down to the gym and work out for a bit. If she was going to get better with her in

ring skills than she needed to focus and be determined. As she made her way to the gym she saw none other than Jeff Hardy, working out on the treadmill. She smiled and quietly walked by hoping he wouldn't

see her. With just her luck she dropped her water bottle, which rolled directly to his feet. He stopped the treadmill and bent down to pick it up. He smiled when he looked up and saw Trish looking back. "Here

darlin', I think this belongs to you." She nodded her head and said, "Yeah, thank you." He nodded, "What are you doing here so late?" Trish grinned and replied, "I could ask you the same

thing." He chuckled , "You could, but I asked you first." Trish giggled, "True. Well honestly I was pretty bummed that I lost my match today so I decided to come down to the gym and work out a bit. Maybe see if

I could work on my in ring skills." Jeff smiled, "Aw, well I wouldn't mind helping you, if you needed it." Trish's face lit up. "That would be so great!" Jeff chuckled and stepped off the treadmill and said, "Alright

little lady well lets get to it then." Trish smiled and nodded her head. She was super excited, not only would she be getting some free time with a cutie but she was actually going to improve her in ring skills.


	4. Chapter 4

Friends…

* * *

It had been three months since Trish and Jeff first met. They became best friends and fast.

Jeff sat at the bar chatting with Trish. He was sipping on a beer while Trish was enjoying a Strawberry Margarita. It was a Friday night and they had just finished a house show. Matt, Amy, Trish, Jeff and a

bunch of other superstars decided to go out and have some fun. Besides they were in L.A., great night life. Who would pass that up? Jeff turned toward Trish and smiled, "I'm so proud of you, ya know that

right?" Trish gave him a confused look as she turned from watching Amy and Matt dancing. "Proud of me…for what ?" Jeff grinned, "Because I remember when I first started training you, you didn't believe you

could do anything, but then you put your mind to it and look where you're at now. You have a title shot at Survivor Series. I knew you could do it." Trish smiled proudly, "Yeah I know but you should know that

the only reason I'm so good is because I had an amazing teacher, Jeff you're the best." Jeff smiled shyly. "Thanks Trish." She nodded her head and slid off the bar stool. "C'mon lets go dance!" Jeff chuckled at

her enthusiasm and followed her to the dance floor. The was she moved was driving him crazy. Her hips swayed smoothly and her smile was vibrant and teasing. He placed his hands on her hips and followed

her moves. No one else mattered at that moment. She glanced back at him and she smiled shyly. He moved his face closer to hers and she didn't move away. His heartbeat fast and his head was spinning. He

placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Trish froze, in shock. Jeff pulled away slightly. "I'm sorry Trish. I don't know what got into me." Trish looked at him and before she could stop herself she reached out and

wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. His lips felt like they were on fire, a warm tingling sensation. He instinctively slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They seemed

to be locked in that position forever. Trish finally pulled away, breathless, cheeks pink. She looked down at the ground and mumbled something incoherent, and turned around and dashed off the dance floor.

Jeff stood there confused, why did she leave? He quickly shook the thoughts from his head and ran off to chase her.

* * *

Trish wasn't sure what to think. She was sitting on the edge of her bed in the hotel room replaying the nights events. Jeff was her best friend. They did everything together, what got into her? She never saw

Jeff like that, I mean sure he was attractive but after so much time they spent together the feelings slowly were pushed aside. He was her best friend and that's all…but best friends don't kiss, and they

certainly aren't supposed to like it. She felt sick. Why was she so confused? She glanced at the door when she heard a knock. Her pulse began to quicken when she heard that familiar southern drawl, calling

out her name. She couldn't answer it, not now. She would have to talk to him later. She stood quiet and waited until he eventually stopped. She felt horrible, and she needed to talk to someone. Anyone who

could help her figure this out. She thought for a moment before she knew exactly who she could talk to. Amy.

* * *

(P.S.) Sorry if this seemed rushed but i didnt wanna go on and on and get readers bored by saying what they were doing for the past three months! lol

Please Review!

XOXOX

** LIL WOMAN **


	5. Chapter 5

Denial…

* * *

Trish pulled her cell phone out of her purse and flipped it open. She wasn't sure if Amy left the club yet or if she was still there with Matt. She didn't want to ruin any potential hooking up. It was 1:37 in the

mornin' , hopefully she would be at the hotel. Trish dialed her number and waited patiently. It rang three times before Amy answered. "Hey Trish! Where'd you go? Jeff is looking for you. Is everything okay?" Trish

sighed, "No Ames, I don't know what to do…Me and Jeff kissed and well…" Amy waited patiently for Trish to continue. "Well Ames, I liked it…but I cant I mean he's my best friend! Best friends do not kiss!" Amy

shook her head. "What's the problem Trish, you liked it which obviously means you like him and if he kissed you back, which I'm betting he did, then that means he likes you too. What's wrong with that?"

"EVERYTHING! I do not like him. I just had a little too much to drink and I don't know what got into me. Plus we're just friends.." Amy groaned in frustration, "Will you stop saying that Trish! You are making this so

much more difficult than it has to be." Trish stood silent for a moment. "I'm s-sorry. Are you mad at me?" Amy sighed, "No Trish, it's just that I hate when people do this, the whole denial thing. You obviously like

him, or you're starting to. The sooner you admit that, the better."

* * *

Jeff laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He fucked up, what was he thinking. Kissing Trish like that, she was way out of his league. Besides, she only saw him as her best friend and nothing more. She

was so confusing though, when he pulled away she turned around and kissed him, so did she feel the same way he did? He sighed, frustrated. How was he supposed to face her now, he felt so stupid. His

head was hurting and he just needed to clear his mind. Jeff slowly drifted off to sleep. He would have to deal with this tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ambush…_

* * *

_Jeff paced the hall nervously. He had managed to successfully avoid Trish for an entire week, however it wasn't easy. He wanted to see her and speak to her but he couldn't bare to face her. He was too embarrassed. _

_Only __tonight, he couldn't avoid her. She was his tag team partner and their match would begin in just a few minutes. Jeff heard footsteps approaching him and he looked up to see Trish. She looked breathtakingly _

_beautiful. She __stood beside him and smiled. "Uh, hey Jeff." She chewed her lip anxiously. He smiled back at her, shyly. "Hey darlin', you look…..beautiful." Trish blushed slightly. "Thanks…" Trish's music hit and she _

_headed for the ring. __She made her way down the ramp and entered the ring. Jeff came out shortly after. He stood by Trish, waiting for their opponents. Victoria and Steven Richards came out with smug looks on their _

_faces. The match began __with Trish and Victoria. They grappled for a few moments before Victoria threw the first punch. Trish fell back slightly and caressed her cheek. Victoria went to kick Trish in the midsection but Trish _

_grabbed her leg and __threw __a swift punch to Victoria's jaw. The tussle between the two became intense before Victoria had the chance to tag Richards. Trish was on the ground and when she finally got up she was met by _

_Steven Richards. __She went_ _to __turn around and tag Jeff but before she could even take one step he grabbed a fist full of her hair and slammed her head into the ring. Trish shrieked in pain and held her head. Jeff's jaw _

_clenched. He reached __over the __ropes, pushing his body as far as it could go. He yelled out to Trish to get up. She forced herself to get up though her head was pounding. Richards laughed. He kicked Trish in her ribs and _

_she screamed in pain. __Jeff had __had enough, he hopped over the ropes and jumped on Richards. They fought furiously until Victoria ran over and hit Jeff with a low blow. She grabbed Steven and they raced out the ring. _

_The crowd booed them, __Jeff laid __on the floor in pain. Trish got up and winced, grabbing her ribs. She slowly made he way to Jeff and knelt down. She whispered to him, "Are you okay sweetie?" Jeff nodded slowly and _

_reached up to caress Trish's __face. __"I'm fine sweetheart, are you okay?" Trish smiled and nodded. She stood up and winced again in pain. Jeff got up and slipped his arm around Trish's shoulder for support. He helped her _

_out the ring and the crowd __roared. __Jeff smiled and looked at Trish. She looked up and him and he faced her. They were standing at the top of the ramp, silently watching each other. He leaned closer and Trish smiled _

_shyly. His lips were inches away __from __hers and she did not want to move. She wanted to feel his lips against hers again. As he leaned closer, his lips brushing hers, when Trish was sent tumbling to the floor. It happened _

_so fast Jeff had to double take. _

_Jazz __had ambushed Trish…_


	7. Chapter 7

Savior…

* * *

Jeff shook his head and quickly realized what was happening. He looked down toward the middle of the ramp and saw Jazz brutally kicking Trish. He ran toward them and yanked Jazz away. She kicked and

screamed angrily. "Get off me you asshole!!" Amy came racing down the ramp and knelt down by Trish. "Sweetie are you okay?" She held Trish up slightly and she groaned in pain. Amy looked over at Jeff, who

was still struggling with Jazz. She gently laid Trish down and ran toward Jazz and Jeff. When Jeff saw Amy's face he quickly let Jazz go. Amy jumped on Jazz and began hitting her furiously. Jeff took the

opportunity to go check on Trish. He gently lifted her up and into his arms. She whimpered in pain. He quickly brought her to the trainers office. He waited patiently while the trainer made sure she was okay.

"Well, Mr. Hardy she seems fine however her ribs are a little bruised so I suggest if she wants to compete Sunday, she better get all the rest she can." Jeff nodded and walked over to Trish. He gently kissed

her forehead and she looked up at him. She smiled weakly. Amy and Jazz were in Vince's office. Jazz was being yelled at for attacking Trish and Amy was being yelled at for not letting security take care of it.

"Are you serious?!" yelled Amy. She was angry that Vince had expected her to not save her best friend. She gritted her teeth and just listened. If she didn't shut up, she would be sorry.

* * *

Later that night, Trish laid in her hotel bed, Jeff sat beside her gently stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you…" Trish noticed the pain in Jeff's eyes. "Sweetie, you were the one that got Jazz off

me. I mean yeah sure, that's great that Amy beat her up, but you were my real savior." Jeff looked into soft hazel eyes, and she stared back. He got a slight chill, the things she did to him. He leaned down and

placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. He lingered there for a few moments before slightly pulling away. He was too happy to bother asking questions, he would do that some other time. Right now he wanted to

enjoy this and…her.


	8. Chapter 8

Fools…

* * *

The week had flew by fast. Trish had relaxed as much as possible, she was ready for her match tonight. She could feel it in her bones. She was ready to become the Women's champion. She stepped out of the

shower and got dressed. She laced her boots and sat down on the small bench in the Women's dressing room, taking a few deep breathes. She heard a knock at the door and stood to get it. "Hey Matt." Trish

greeted warmly. He offered a small smile, "Uh, hey Trish." Trish raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay Matt?" He sighed, "Yeah everything's fine Trish, can we talk for a moment?" Trish looked at him, slightly

confused. She thought they were talking…"Um yeah sure, come in." She stepped aside and Matt sat in the small couch in the corner. She closed the door and turned to face him. "So what's on your mind

Hardy?" "I didn't want to have to do this Trish……but, I need you to stop messing with Jeff." Trish didn't understand. "Matt what are talking about, messing with Jeff?" "Oh Trish don't act like you don't know. I

know the kind of girl you are Trish…" He stood up and walked toward her. "You think because you're so pretty and sweet you can have any guy you want. You think you can just mess with my brother's

feelings, take advantage of his kindness!" Trish jumped at the sound of his voice, the more anger he became the more his voice raised, scaring Trish. "Matt you have it all wrong, I…" Matt sighed. "Trish I know

you! I swear if you don't leave my brother alone you're going to regret it." Trish's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What!? Is that a threat?" Matt stepped to Trish so there was only two inches between them. "It's a

promise." He pushed past Trish and stormed out the room. Was Matt crazy? She would never do anything to hurt Jeff, or was she hurting and she didn't even know it. What would Matt do to her? Her head

began to spin and she quickly sat down. This was a little too much for her to handle…

* * *

Jeff was walking to the women's locker room to see Trish. He had spent all week with her and it was great. He bumped into Matt on the way. "Hey what's up bro?" Matt looked up and saw Jeff standing in front

of him. "Hey Jeff, uh nothing just chilling. How about you?" Jeff smiled, "On my way to see Trish." Matt frowned, "Oh…" Jeff furrowed his brow. "What's wrong, did something happen to Trish?" Jeff began to

panic. Matt shook his head, "No, she's fine…it's just…well never mind." "What is it Matt?" Matt sighed, "Well it's just that, I heard her talking about you earlier and she was telling someone on the phone how

she was hoping you didn't get the wrong idea, since you guys have been spending so much time together lately." Jeff felt as if someone sucker punched him right in the gut. How could he be so dumb? How

could he not see this. His eyes began to tear. Why would she lead him on like that, kissing him and holding him. Matt patted his shoulder lightly, "I'm sorry man, I didn't want to tell you. I really thought you and

Trish could've had something. I hate to say it but, I told you so. She's no good for you, you deserve much better." Jeff nodded his head and slowly turned away from Matt. He needed some fresh air, and some

time to think.

* * *

BTW: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR, THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING!! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND KEEP REVIEWING!

XOXOXOXOX

LIL WOMAN


	9. Chapter 9

Distance…

* * *

Trish couldn't be happier, she had just won the Women's Championship! She ran through the halls quickly, she had to find Jeff. Hopefully he saw her match, he would be so proud. She arrived at the Hardy's

locker room. Their match would begin soon. She knocked lightly two times. She waited patiently. No answer. She knocked again. Jeff opened the door. Trish's smile grew wide as she threw her arms around him

and squealed. He chuckled, he knew he should be angry with her but he couldn't be. Not now anyway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. She pulled back so her face was only inches

from his. "I did it Jeff! Can you believe it?!" He grinned. "Of course I can, I knew you could do it." He placed her down gently. "So cutie are we gonna celebrate tonight or what?" Jeff bit his lip, her flirty words

made him feel sick. "Well I'm not sure actually, ya know I'm kinda tired and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be beat after my match." Trish frowned, "Oh um okay…" It hurt Jeff to see her sad but he was done wasting

his time with her. Sure they could be friends, but even that would take some time because he cared too deeply for her. "Uh yeah…so I should get going. My match should be up next." Trish smiled faintly. "Good

luck." Jeff patted her arm and jogged off toward the gorilla. What was up with him?

* * *

Jeff had won his match and him and Matt were the new Tag Team Champions but he still wasn't happy. He laid on his hotel bed, feeling sick. He kept looking at his phone hoping that Trish would call. He

should've just hung out with her. All she wanted was to celebrate her victory with him, but he knew it was better this way. Matt was right, he deserved better. If Trish was going to play with his emotions and

lead him on and hurt him, then he didn't need her. As much as it was going to kill him he knew exactly what he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Speak...

* * *

It had been three weeks since Survivor Series and Jeff just wasn't the same. Trish could not understand, she didn't do anything wrong. She sat in an empty seat in the arena. The show was long over but she

needed some space from the other divas. Trish ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and laid her head back. Every encounter that occurred between her and Jeff within the last three weeks were

awkward and rushed, like he didn't want to see her. That hurt her deeply. They were so close…what was happening? She heard footsteps approaching and lifted her head. It was Amy. "What's up girly?" Amy

took a seat next to her and greeted her warmly. "Hey Ames, nothing much. Just thinking." Amy raised an eyebrow, "Thinking about what?" Trish sighed, "Jeff. He hasn't been the same with me lately. He seems

distant and almost like he's avoiding me…" Amy glanced at Trish, "Really? That doesn't sound like Jeff at all." "I know, and that's what bothers me." Trish frowned and Amy lightly hugged her. "Want me to talk

to him, maybe see what's wrong." Trish nodded, "That would be great." Amy could see and hear the pain radiating from Trish. She had to help her friend. Amy got up and headed backstage, offering Trish a

smile before leaving.

* * *

Amy knocked on the Hardy's locker room. Matt opened, "Hey Ames." He smiled. She laughed and playfully pushed him, "Hardy, what's up…is Jeffro around?" Matt made a puzzled face, "Uh he's in the gym,

why?" Amy cleared her throat, "Well apparently things between Jeff and Trish have been a little weird and I'm gonna try and help work it out." Matt shook his head, "Nah, I say you leave it alone. It'll work itself

out." "But I told Trish I was gonna help, so that's what I'm gonna do." Amy turned to walk away and Matt lightly grabbed her sleeve. "Amy just please trust me on this. Things are better this way." Amy

furrowed her brow. An uneasy feeling hit her stomach like a ton of bricks. Why would he say something like that. She shook his arm off. "Care to explain, Hardy?" Matt looked around, "There's nothing to

explain." He abruptly shut the door right in Amy's face. She jumped back quickly, what the hell was his problem? Before she had time react, she saw Jeff walking toward the Vending machine. Regardless of

what Matt said she promised her best friend she would help and she was gonna keep her promise. She made her way to Jeff, determined to find out just what the hell was going on around here.


	11. Chapter 11

Confused....

* * *

Amy jogged over to Jeff and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and smiled. "Hey Ames, what can I do for you?" She smiled, "Nothing in particular man. Just wanted to see what's up? How you been

lately?" "Um good, doing the whole tag team title thing." He laughed. "Nice, so how's Trish? Spoke to her lately?" Jeff shook his head, "Nope, not really. Just been busy lately." Amy nodded her head. "Is that

all?" Jeff raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean is that all?" "Well is that the only reason you guys don't talk?" Jeff glanced around and sighed, "Can we go somewhere else?" Amy rubbed the back of her

neck, "Yeah sure, let's go take a walk." The walked outside the arena and around the block. "So Hardy, spill it." "Okay well basically Matt told me that Trish didn't want me to have the wrong idea about us. Ya

know, since we've been spending so much time together." Amy scoffed, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. And you my friend are even more ridiculous for believing it." Jeff stood silent for a

moment. "Why is that ridiculous?" Amy sighed, "Because Jeff if you knew Trish at all, you would know that all she ever does is talk about you and how much she cares for you, Jeff." Jeff was stunned, "Really?"

"Uh yeah really. She is so down right now, since you guys haven't been speaking. It's stressing her out." Jeff felt horrible, he needed to talk to Trish soon. "Thanks Amy!" Before Amy could say a word, Jeff raced

off. Amy laughed. "Go get her..." she whispered quietly.

* * *

Trish walked through the halls rather slowly. She was fully dressed, showered and ready to go back to the hotel. She hadn't seen Amy in about an hour so she figured that Amy either couldn't find him or he

just didn't want to talk. Trish was on the verge of tears, she was so confused she just didn't know what to do anymore. She heard a noise come from behind her and she quickly turned around...nothing. Her

heart began to speed up and she quickened the pace. She wasn't too far from her car. She heard another noise, by this time she was running. She was so close, but something hit her, hard right in her back.

She crashed to the ground and groaned in pain. She looked around, but saw no one. She struggled to get up. She was barely standing when she recognized a familiar laugh. She snapped her head up and saw

Matt standing in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Promise...

* * *

Trish's eyes widened in fear. "Matt...what the hell?" You didn't think I would find out about you asking Amy to talk to Jeff?" Trish yelled "You're crazy Matt..." She began to back away, he advanced toward her.

"Trish, I told you that if you didn't stay away from my brother that you were going to regret it, and I'm gonna show you why right now." Trish panicked, "I don't understand Matt, what is so wrong about me and

Jeff?" Matt sighed, "Everything! Jeff is a fuck up, he's pathetic. Somehow he still manages to get everything. I won the tag team match to win us the titles and who gets all the praise, Jeff! I've been chasing

Amy around for two years already! Jeff spends a month with you and you're already in fucking love with him! I'm so sick and tired of Jeff getting everything. You mean the world to him, and he doesn't deserve

to have you...or anything else for that matter!" Matt grabbed Trish and she screamed. She kicked wildly, hitting Matt right in his shin. He yelled in pain and Trish fled to the Arena...

* * *

Jeff had been walking around the Arena for ten minutes with still no sign of Trish. Some people said they saw her walking towards the parking lot while others said she already left. He heard a commotion

coming from the parking lot. He slowly made his way toward it, when the door suddenly burst open and Trish came running out. Jeff ran toward her. He called out, "Trish are you okay?" Trish looked up and saw

Jeff, she ran to him and he held her tightly. She winced in pain and he released his grip, "Sweetie what's wrong?" He could see the panic clear in her features. She glanced back worriedly, "It's Matt..." Jeff

looked down at Trish, confused. Matt burst through the parking lot doors, he stopped short when he saw Jeff and Trish. He made his way over to them. "Jeff, is Trish alright?" Jeff shook his head, "I'm not sure

man, why what happened?" "I don't know, I was heading to the car to load some things when I saw her on the floor, so I tried to help her but she flipped out and ran off..." Jeff furrowed his brow. He looked

down at Trish, something wasn't right. "Alright thanks man. I'm gonna bring her to the trainer, make sure she's okay. Then i'm gonna bring her to the hotel. I'll check in with you later Matt." Matt nodded his

head and Jeff headed off with Trish. Matt was safe for now but he had to act fast or Jeff was bound to find out the truth...


	13. Chapter 13

Now before ANYONE reads this chapter, I would just like to address the "Matt Issue" lol. I understand that a lot of people love Matt, as do I but with that being said, the entire Matt angle is just to spice things up a bit =]

hope you enjoy!

thanks for the reviews...

xoxoxo

lil woman

* * *

Truth...

* * *

Jeff and Trish arrived at the arena shortly after he brought her to the trainers office. She was fine, just frightened. He sat her down on his hotel bed, he kneeled in front of her. "Baby, you have to tell me what

happened." Trish had been quiet since they had left the arena and Jeff had to know what was going on. She slowly picked her head up and faced him, "You're not going to believe me..." Jeff shook his head,

"That's not true. Please tell me.." Trish nodded her head. "A few weeks back, at Survivor Series, Matt came to my locker room, to talk. He basically told me to stop messing with you, and that if I didn't I would

regret it, I asked if that was a threat, and he said it was a promise. Matt hadn't spoken to me since, until tonight...in the parking lot...." Jeff stared at Trish in total shock, "What happened in the parking lot?"

"Matt..." There was a loud banging at the door, Trish jumped at the sound. Jeff rubbed her knee, "I'll get it." He wasn't sure who it could be. He opened the door and Matt was standing there, quietly.

"Everything ok, Matt?" He shook his head, "You're gonna let her lie to you!" Matt yelled. Jeff jumped, shocked by the tone of his voice. "What are you talking about? Look Matt now is not really a good time to

talk, I'm a little busy." Matt pushed past Jeff and into the room. "Now is a perfect time to talk little bro!" Jeff could see the anger in his eyes, he could hear the mocking tone in his voice. "Matt, what the hell!"

Matt began pacing back and forth. "I know what she's gonna tell you Jeff, she's gonna lie to you and try to tear us apart...don't believe her!" Jeff shook his head, " Leave Trish alone Matt, you don't know what

you're talking about. Can we talk tomorrow?" Jeff knew his brother, well enough to see that he may have had a little too much to drink. Jeff lightly grabbed Matt's arm and lead him towards the door. Matt

smacked his hand away, "Get off me, we're gonna talk now!" "No Matt, we're not." Jeff began to pull him again, only this time with more force. Matt yanked his arm away and smacked Jeff directly on the side of

his face. Jeff stumbled before his face became red with anger and embarrassment. "Matt, what the hell! You've obviously had too much to drink and you're acting like a complete jackass. Go back to you're

room." Matt became angry and pushed Jeff as hard as he could sending Jeff flying into the wall. Trish jumped at the sound, she had to help Jeff. Trish calmly walked over to Matt. "Matt, it's me you want to talk

to right? Well let's talk, just leave your brother alone." Matt eyes flickered between the two. "It's all your fault!" He yelled at Trish. She flinched. "You stupid bitch!" Before Trish could even begin to register what

was happening, Matt smacked her dead across the face. She fell backwards, onto the floor. Jeff jumped up as quick as he could and restrained Matt as best he could. He didn't want to hurt his brother but he

had seen enough. Struggling, he threw Matt out into the hall, slamming the door behind him. He ran over to Trish, "Are you okay darlin'?" Trish nodded and stood up, "I'm fine." "I'm so sorry about Matt, but I

don't know what the hell is wrong with him. Tomorrow when he's sober, I'm gonna have a nice long chat with him." Trish nodded, "I'm not angry with him, I know he's not like this and I've seen the better side

of him..." Jeff offered her a small smile. He had to talk to Matt, find out what the hells up.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry...

* * *

The next morning Jeff banged on Matt's hotel room door. After a few knocks, Matt answered the door groggily, "Jeff, it's 7 in the mornin' what the hell are you doing here?" Jeff rolled his eyes, "You obviously

don't remember what happened last night." Matt shook his head. "Can I come in, so we can talk about it." Matt motioned for Jeff to come in. He sat on the couch and his brother sat on the edge of the bed.

"Matt I don't know what got into you last night, I think you had a little too much to drink but you put your hands on me and Trish and I am not okay with that. Trish told me last night that you "promised" that

she would regret it if she didn't stop talking to me. The funny thing is I remember you telling me that she was talking shit about me! Amy and Trish both agree that it isn't true. So could you please tell me what

the hell has been going on here." Matt stood silent for a few moments. He sighed, "It's all true...I did threaten Trish, and I lied about her talking shit about you Jeff. I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I was jealous

of you and hell I still am, Jeff. You get everything you want and more and most of the time I feel like you don't deserve it or you take it for granted. I know how much Trish means to you and I wanted you to

know what it feels like to want something so bad and not be able to obtain it..." Jeff could not believe what he was hearing. "Matt.." He wasn't sure what to say. He thought for a few moments. He got up from

the couch, heading towards the door. "Matt, I think it's best if we don't speak for a little while. I need time to think and evaluate our relationship. Brothers don't do this to each other..." He walked out the room.

Matt didn't say a single word. He knew what he had done was wrong and now he needed to figure out how in the hell to fix it...


	15. Chapter 15

Damage Control...

* * *

The weeks had passed by, slowly and painfully. Matt was too afraid to even try and talk to Jeff. He kept his distance but it was tough. It was Monday Night Raw and the Draft was tonight. Matt wanted nothing

more than to be with his brother, reunite the Hardy's, but he knew now was not a good time. He walked through the halls searching for someone, anyone. No one treated him the same. People were disgusted

with what he had done and he couldn't blame them. Truthfully, he was disgusted as well. He couldn't understand what came over him that night. That wasn't him...he let the worst, get the better of him and he

would never let that happen again. The only person that gave him the time of day and stood by his side was Amy. She knew that he was better than that and she wasn't going to let one little mistake ruin their

friendship. He appreciated her deeply for that. He came to a small, empty corner in the cafeteria of the arena. He decided to sit for awhile. How in the hell was he going to make things right? He loved Jeff, hell

their friendship meant more to him than his own life. He rubbed the back of his neck, frustrated, he needed to figure this out. He glanced up, footsteps heading his way. Trish Stratus stood in front of him. She

smiled shyly, "Hey Matt..." He smiled. "Hey Trish...look I'm really sorry..." Trish shook her head, "Matt just forget it okay, I don't want to come between you and your brother. I love you guys both. We all make

mistakes sometimes, your's just happened to be a big one." She smiled jokingly, Matt relaxed, chuckling. "So how is Jeff?" Trish sighed, "He's okay but he really does miss you. I tell him that he should stop being

so stubborn and talk to you, he seems to think he's doing me a favor by not talking to you." Matt nodded, "Well, when he's ready, he'll talk to me. Don't force him. I want him to do it on his own." Trish smiled,

"Okay Matt, well I just had to check up on you. I miss you." She leaned down and hugged him. He smiled, "Yeah, I missed you too." Things weren't perfect but it was a start.


	16. Chapter 16

Forgiveness....

* * *

Jeff sat with Trish on his lap, quietly watching the Draft come to an end. Matt had been sent to Smackdown, as well as Amy. At least Matt won't be lonely, Jeff thought to himself. They still had about 10 Draft picks

left, but they were off the air now. They would be posting the results online, later that night. Jeff felt his stomach tighten, his name was called...he was the latest Smackdown Draft pick. A small lump formed in his

throat, what would this mean for him and Trish? He glanced up at her and she smiled sadly. He gently lifted her chin and turned her face towards his, "Don't worry baby, they still have a bunch of Draft picks left."

Trish nodded silently, Jeff sighed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He looked across the room and saw Matt staring back. He keep his gaze steady for a few moments before he softly slid Trish off his lap and

stood up. "I'll be right back ,okay?" Trish shook her head and Jeff headed towards Matt. He sat next to him, silent for a few moments. Matt watched him patiently. Jeff turned to him and slowly he said, "Matt, if you

ever put you're hands on Trish again, I will kill you." Matt's face paled and Jeff smiled, "Relax bro...I'm just fucking with you." Jeff lightly punched Matt's shoulder and he chuckled. "Look Jeff I'm so sorry and I don't

even know where to start. Our friendship, is way more important to me that anything in this entire world. Your are my brother, my best friend and I won't let anything ever come between us again." Jeff smiled and

embraced him. Sure his brother was a pain in the ass but no matter what they were brothers and they always would be.


	17. Chapter 17

Picture Perfect....

* * *

Trish remained on Raw, but shortly after Jeff returned as well. They were inseparable. They've been together for almost a year and a half and they never regretted a moment of it.

Matt and Amy stayed on Smackdown, reuniting Team Xtreme (though that is another story ; ] ).

Be sure to look out for another story....soon =)

Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review

xoxoxox

LIL WOMAN


End file.
